1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hose system with a pump hose which has a hose portion insertable into a pump head of a hose pump and which has at least a first stop element fixing the hose portion in the feed direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hose pumps with a peristaltic feed action often are used in biotechnology, pharmacy and medicine, particularly in connection with disposable products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,972 A and EP 1 400 691 B1 use a roller pump and employ stop elements on the input and output sides to avoid a “migration” of the pump hose. Each stop element is fit in corresponding recesses of the pump head. These systems disadvantageously can be used only with specific pump hoses and their stop elements are adapted to a defined pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,413 A discloses a peristaltic pump in the pump hose of which the recess for one of two stoppers is mechanically adjustable. Different hoses with varying stopper distances can be inserted into the pump head. However, the mechanical adjustment is complicated and cost-intensive. Moreover, a defined pump or a defined pump head has to be used.
DE 195 02 032 A1 also discloses a peristaltic pump with a pump hose that has stop elements fit on the input side and output side in support devices or support recesses. This case also disadvantageously requires pump hoses adapted to the pump.
The object of the invention is to improve the known pump hoses so that they can be used more universally and can be adapted to different pump heads.